Euchne
Information Euchne is a solitaire game written by Christopher Jones. General Euchre is easy to learn, but challenging to master. Euchne is a card game, and is played with a deck of 24 cards (9 thru Ace in each suit). The game is played with 4 people (or computer simulators), which make up 2 teams (your partner is sitting across from you). The object of the game is to be the first team to get 10 points. The game consists of hands of 5 cards per player, and points are awarded to the team which gets at least 3 out of 5 tricks. A "Hand" consists of three events: - Bidding for trump - The Play - Scoring After deal five (5) cards to each player, the 21st card is turned up and placed on the remaining three cards. This card represents the initial choice for trump. At this point the bidding begins. Once a trump suit is chosen the hand is played out. The team which takes at least 3 of the tricks scores points and a new hand is dealt. Bidding The object of Bidding is to elect a trump suit in which your team can get at least three out of five tricks. After five cards are dealt to each player, the next is placed on the remaining deck; Bidding for trump takes place in two rounds: The first round - players may select only the 'Upsuit' or pass (if no one selects the upsuit then there is a second round). If trump is selected in the first round, the dealers discards a card from his/her hand and picks up the Upcard. The second round the players may select any other suit or pass. If a player believes he/she can take all five tricks without the aid of his/her partner, he/she may elect to 'play it alone'. If the player does indeed take all five trick the team scores 4 points instead of 2. However, if only 3-4 tricks are taken they only get the usual 1 point. If no player elects trump in the second round the dealer must choose trump in the second round, the dealer must choose trump. This is affectionately known as "Hanging the dealer". The Play Once trump has been chosen, play begins. The team who called trump must take at least 3 out of 5 tricks. If they do not, they have been "Euchred", and the opposing team gets 2 points. A bonus point is given to the calling team if they take all five. Some rules for the Play: The lead suit MUST be followed, if possible. If a player cannot follow suit he/she MAY trump the trick. Highest card played leads next trick. The Grand Order of trump is as follows: Jack of Trump Jack of Sister suit (same color as trump) (the sister suit now has one less card) Ace, King, Queen, 10, 9 of trump follow in order (all other suits are AKQJ109 - normal). Any trump takes any other suit. Scoring In order to score points, a team must take at least 3 tricks. For calling Team: 3-4 tricks get one (1) point. 5 tricks get two (2) points (zero points for 0-2 tricks). For a "Euchring" Team: 3-5 tricks gets two (2) points (zero points for 0-2 tricks) If a player has called it "alone" in the bidding, and takes all five tricks, his/her team receives 4 points. If the player takes 3-4 tricks the team recieves the usual 1 points. Gallery EUCHNE_COLOR.PNG|Euchne in Color. Category:E Category:Games Category:System 6 Category:Cards Category:B&W Category:Color Category:Shareware Category:1994